


The Education of Madeleine Yaxley

by picascribit



Series: Madeleine Yaxley Arc [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marauders' Era, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Pureblood Culture, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, purity culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1974-1975: Madeleine Yaxley tries to be a good pure-blood girl, but when you're fifteen, sometimes it's hard to know what the rules are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story has not been edited yet, and contains many problematic elements and tropes.
> 
> NOTE: I am planning to do a full re-write of this story in the near(ish) future, which I know can be so much better than it is. The re-write will be posted here, over the old version, but in many ways will be an entirely new story. If you are interested in receiving notifications about the re-write, I recommend subscribing to this story. Wish me luck!

Madeleine Yaxley wasn't top of her class in anything, but she was the first to start getting attention from the males around her. Boys were not slow to take notice of her full bosom and nicely-rounded bottom. Grown men watched her, too. They would smile and wink and compliment her long, dark hair or her poison-green eyes, but that was never where they were looking. 

Madeleine would be the first to tell you that she was a bit of a flirt. The quickening of the pulse. The blush and stammer that she took as her due. She loved the attention. Well, most of it. 

Years later, she would always swear she did not remember his name. He was one of her mother's paramours, and she thought of him only as "the Creepy One". After she started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it no longer seemed useful for Madeleine to keep track of the names of her mother's endless string of short-term lovers, since they were usually gone by her next school holidays. 

Cartimandua Venuti-Yaxley was in her mid-thirties, and was considered by many to be one of the most beautiful witches in Britain. She had the same dark hair as her daughter, but her eyes were blue rather than green. She had been tragically widowed as a young mother, some said. Others said that she had killed her husband, or that he had run off with another woman (or man), never to be seen again. Wizards love to gossip, and one should never believe half of the wild rumours one hears. 

The Creepy One infested Madeleine's home during the summer holidays following her third year at Hogwarts. He was pale and fair-haired and thin, and he stared at Madeleine all the time, though he never spoke to her. Not until one night in August. 

She awoke in darkness from a dream of drowning to find a weight pressing down on her chest. She squeaked and flailed. Hands came out of the darkness to pin her wrists to the mattress, which only caused her to redouble her struggles. 

" _Shhh!_ " hissed a hoarse voice. "You don't want to wake your mother, now, do you?" 

Holding her in place with a forearm across her chest, he clawed the blankets off her and began fumbling with the buttons on her nightgown. 

"What are you _doing_?" she demanded breathlessly, trying to push away his groping hand, but to little effect. 

One button gave way, and he plunged a hand into the gap, pawing at her breasts before impatiently grasping a handful of the thin cotton and ripping it open from throat to navel. She lay, frozen with shock, as the chill night air and his hot breath washed over her skin. 

"Oh, God! Maddy, you are so beautiful!" His exclamation was muffled as he buried his face between her breasts. 

"Get _off_ me!" she squeaked, horrified. One of his hands was groping toward the waistband of her knickers. 

"Hush, now, Lovey," he murmured. "Be a good girl. You'd want me to tell your mum what a good girl you are, wouldn't you?" 

She didn't answer, but lay still for the moment, mind whirling. _Can I reach my wand?_ she wondered. She thought it was on her nightstand, but she wasn't sure, and it was very dark in the room. 

The hand around her right wrist tugged her arm, jolting her out of her thoughts as he pressed her hand between his legs. 

"See what you do to me, Maddy?" he whined. "You're a good girl. You don't want me to suffer just because you're so beautiful, do you?" 

Icy fear was flooding her body. She didn't think she was strong enough to fight him, wandless. Would he hurt her if she tried to scream? Had he locked the door behind him when he came in? If she didn't do something fast, he was going to do that thing to her that men did to women. 

As his fingers worked their way down into her knickers, her mind came sharply into clear, cold focus. She had a sudden, very specific memory of placing her wand on the nightstand. 

The fingers of her right hand clenched around the bulge in his pants, and as he closed his eyes and moaned, "You're so _hot_ , Maddy!" he didn't notice her left hand flash out to snatch her wand. 

"No, _you_ are!" she replied, jabbing him rudely between the legs. " _Incendio!_ " 

There was a flash, a shriek, the acrid smell of burning hair, and he was off her and out of the room. As she slammed the door shut, sealing it behind him, she could hear a string of muffled obscenities and water running in the bathroom down the hall. 

She leaned her back against the door and sank down to the floor, drawing her knees up tight to her chin. Long past the time her heart stopped pounding, she remained there, staring into the darkness. 

* * *

The next morning, he was still there. 

_Idiot,_ Madeleine thought, glowering at his tentative smile as the house-elf brought her breakfast. Her mother wasn't up yet, and Madeleine was not sure what she should tell her when she did appear. 

While she was staring at her eggs and trying to decide, the Creepy One came around behind her chair and squeezed her shoulder. She jumped. 

"Maddy, I just wanted to apologise for last night," he said in a confidential tone. "I don't want you to have the wrong impression of me. You're just so lovely that my senses deserted me for a moment; that's all. I do hope you weren't thinking of mentioning it to your mother. I don't think she would understand. It can just be our little secret, okay? You like secrets, don't you, Maddy?" 

She looked up at him, feigned innocence shining from her wide, green eyes. "I love secrets," she said, smiling. Then she tilted her head to whisper in his ear. "You know what I love best about secrets?" 

"What?" he asked bending close, answering her smile. 

She drew back and gave him the coldest look imaginable. "Telling them." 

He barely had time to wipe the drop-jawed expression from his face when Cartimandua descended the staircase. 

"Good morning, Mother," Madeleine said pleasantly. "Sleep well?" She cast a glance at the Creepy One, assiduously studying his plate. He looked distinctly green, and there was a sheen of sweat standing out on his forehead. 

"Very well, Sweetie," her mother replied, yawning and stretching elegantly. "You?" 

"You know, I had some funny dreams, and then something woke me up, and I just couldn't get back to sleep." 

"Oh?" said her mother distractedly as the house-elf set a breakfast tray in front of her. "What was that, Dear?" 

"That crup shite at the end of the table," Madeleine said merrily. "Would you believe he thought I would let him get into my knickers?" 

Cartimandua stared at her daughter, then at the man who had shared her bed for the past three months. 

"Well, that's ridiculous!" he burst out. "The things kids will say! Clearly she's jealous of your time with me, Manda. I wouldn't pay her any attention. She'll just have to get used to the fact that I'm in your life." 

Madeleine laughed. "Why don't you ask him to explain the blisters on his bollocks, Mum?" she said. "That should make a good story." 

Cartimandua had not looked away from her paramour. "Show me," she said, a dangerous note in her voice. 

He went red. "Now, _Manda!_ Show you my --? At the breakfast table? In front of your daughter?" 

" _Show me,_ " she hissed. 

He rose, red-faced. "I am a sixth generation pure-blood wizard. I do not have to take this kind of shit from women and children!" he declared. 

"Maddy, go upstairs," said her mother, not raising her voice. "I'll have Squeaker bring up your breakfast," she added as an afterthought. 

There was a hardness in her mother's voice which Madeleine could not disobey. She went. 

* * *

She was reading -- or trying to -- when the knock came at her door. Hurriedly, she shoved the steamy Freya Lovelace novel under her pillow. Her mother no longer approved of Lovelace's books since the popular author had stopped writing "proper characters" and begun casting Muggles in her leading roles. 

"Come in," Madeleine called. 

Cartimandua entered and sat down on the edge of the bed. For a long moment, she studied her daughter. 

"You do believe me, don't you, Mum?" Madeleine asked uncertainly. "He really did try to --" 

"Did he hurt you, Baby?" There were tears in her mother's eyes. 

Madeleine bit her lip. "He -- tried. But I stopped him." 

Cartimandua heaved a deep and shaky sigh, and patted her daughter's knee. "Good for you." 

"What did you do to him?" asked Madeleine. 

"Never mind that." Her mother shook her head, looking down at her hands, clenched in her lap. "He won't bother you ever again." 

"Okay," she said uncertainly. 

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Cartimandua said, looking into her daughter's eyes once more. "I've seen the way he looks at you, but I didn't think anything of it. I've seen you as a little girl for so long --" She sighed again. "But you're not a little girl any more, Madeleine. You're a woman now, and that means there are some things you need to understand." 

"About men, you mean?" she asked. 

"About men. And about life." Cartimandua took Madeleine's hands in hers, facing her daughter on the bed. 

"Maddy," she began. "You are so precious. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother and I love you," she added with a half-smile. "What I mean is that you are a beautiful pure-blood girl. That's not so common as you might think, and it's understandable that men will take notice of you. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you are in a position to make an excellent marriage. But in order to do that, you have a responsibility to keep yourself pure. Do you understand what I mean by that?" 

Madeleine blushed and dropped her eyes to the coverlet, tracing the quilted design with a finger. "You mean, as in sex." 

"Yes, I do," her mother said firmly. "Look and me, Madeleine." 

The girl looked up into her mother's eyes. 

"You are a lovely girl. So was I at your age; I know how it is. Boys are going to notice you. Men, too. You're going back to school in a couple of weeks, and I won't be there to watch over you. You will need to watch out for yourself, so that one day you can honour your husband by presenting yourself to him, pure and perfect, as I did for your father." Cartimandua's eyes grew sad, as they always did when she mentioned Madeleine's father. "Promise me, Madeleine." 

"I promise, Mother." 

The two women embraced. 

"I love you, Maddy. It gets lonely here when you're at school." 

"I know, Mum. I love you too."


	2. Tease

Maybe it was only that the conversation with her mother was still fresh in Madeleine's mind when she returned to Hogwarts in September, but it seemed to her that more boys were looking at her than ever before, and not just her fellow Slytherins, either. Madeleine found she enjoyed the attention, even the poisonous glares other girls sent her way. It made her feel beautiful -- _powerful_ \-- and she wanted more of it. 

She enjoyed seeing what would happen if she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, or magically shortened her skirts, or touched a boy casually on the arm while speaking to him. She would watch them out of the corner of her eye, or under her long lashes, drinking in their longing looks. When they noticed her watching them, they would blush, or stammer an apology, or drop what they were carrying. 

All, that is, except for Rabastan Lestrange. Rabastan was a big, dark-haired Slytherin boy in her own year, with a slow smile and a wicked glint in his dark eyes. Madeleine supposed he was good-looking enough, but when he turned that smile on her, she felt a thrill of fearful excitement in the pit of her stomach, and her knees went a bit wobbly. 

She was intrigued by the fact that he didn't react like the other boys when she caught his eye. Oh, all right, it didn't intrigue her; it drove her mad! She decided she had to find out what it would take to raise a blush to Rabastan Lestrange's cheeks. 

* * *

Madeleine stuck her head into the library and looked around. It was fairly empty, but as she had hoped, Rabastan was there, sitting at his usual table in the back corner, lazily flipping through the pages of a large, leatherbound book, without appearing to be reading from it at all. 

_Perfect,_ she thought. It was time to set her plan in motion. 

Hips swaying slightly, she sauntered through the library, heels clicking against the stone floor, passing close enough to touch him, but not quite doing so. She did not look to see if he was watching. She knew he was. She had chosen her shortest skirt and tightest school blouse, leaving the top two buttons undone to display a tantalising swell of creamy, smooth flesh. 

Madeleine reached the shelves she had scouted out earlier in the week -- the ones visible only from Rabastan's usual table -- and ran a finger along the dusty spines of the books, as if thoroughly absorbed by the Wizarding History section. Carefully positioning her bottom to point directly at her quarry, she bent forward, hands on her knees, to examine a lower shelf. Then she dropped her quill. With a well-practiced sound of annoyance, she bent further still to pluck it from the floor, briefly flashing him her best knickers in the process. 

_That should do it,_ she thought smugly. Straightening up, she risked a quick glance at Rabastan, expecting to catch him round-eyed, mouth hanging open, like any normal boy. But to her consternation, he just sat there watching her, eyes hooded, with that maddening smile still firmly in place. 

She would have to up the ante. 

Standing on her toes and reaching as if for a book on the highest shelf, she ran her other hand casually up under the back of her skirt, raising it still higher as she adjusted her knickers. She tugged her skirt back into place, wiggling her bottom as she did so, and looked around, feigning wide-eyed helplessness to retrieve a book beyond her reach. 

Her eyes fell upon Rabastan's empty chair. _Where -- ?_

A hand gripped her thigh from behind, and another came to rest lightly on the back of her neck. When she jumped and squeaked in surprise, he only chuckled. 

Madeleine held perfectly still, in a heartbeat gone from predator to prey. His fingers dug into her thigh, just below the drape of her skirt, then slowly began to slide upwards. She gasped, heart hammering, as his thumbnail lightly grazed her knickers right between her legs. 

"You are such a tease, Yaxley," he whispered, lips brushing her ear. The hand on her neck slid around to squeeze her breast as his thumb traced lazy circles in her most secret place. And then his touch was gone. 

She broke and ran. 

* * *

Madeleine couldn't sleep. Lying upon her curtained bed in the Slytherin dormitory, staring up into the darkness, she felt Rabastan's touch on her again, as surely as she had in the library. 

At the time, it had startled her; the way he had moved, silent as a cat, to lay hands on her like that -- maybe even frightened her a little. But in the darkness and safety of her own bed, she examined the experience again, and found it not a little thrilling. 

Experimentally, she bunched her nightgown up around her waist and drew her fingers up her own inner thigh, letting her thumb brush lightly between her legs, as his had done. It felt nice, but not the same as when he had done it. It was more exciting, somehow, when it was not her own fingers touching her in her secret, forbidden places. 

Noticing that her knickers were slightly damp, she pulled them off before experimenting with the touching some more. The skin of her thigh felt smooth and firm, and broke out in gooseflesh in the wake of her lightly-trailing fingers. 

Her hand reached the downy hair that had begun to grow between her legs a year or so ago, and she let her fingers brush over it, barely touching. That felt good, too. The hair was slightly damp, like her knickers, and she could feel heat coming from between her legs. 

Parting her thighs a little further, Madeleine let her fingers probe between them. She gasped as she found a hot, slippery place, and clapped her other hand over her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. So _that_ was where the dampness in her knickers had come from! 

She had explored down there before, out of curiosity, but she couldn't remember it ever feeling so wet and exciting and _good_. Madeleine tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Rabastan's big hands touching her like this. She shivered. Somehow, it felt even better when she thought about him doing it. 

Somewhere in all that warm wetness, she found an opening and slid a finger slowly into it. She knew what it was; her mother called it her "sacred passage", and she knew that it was where a man was supposed to put his staff during sex. The thought made her shiver again. She had never thought about sex feeling good before -- at least, not for the woman. She had always thought that it was just a woman's duty to endure her husband's attention in bed and bear his children. 

She wondered what it would feel like if Rabastan put his -- _No!_ She mustn't think about that. Only mudblood sluts spread their legs without a promise of marriage. 

But just touching down there felt so good. That couldn't be wrong, could it? Maybe it would be all right if he only used his fingers on her. She could touch him, too, if he liked that sort of thing. 

Sliding her finger back out of the hot, slippery passageway, she continued exploring. She almost cried out when she found the tiny nub not far from her entrance. The feeling was so intense that, at first, she mistook it for pain. But almost at once she knew that wasn't right. Biting her lip, she touched herself there again, very gently. 

Madeleine had never known anything could feel so good. Slowly, and then faster, she moved her finger back and forth across the magical spot. She could feel a pressure building inside her as her own hot, slick flesh slid beneath her fingers. She didn't know what it was, or what would happen if she kept on touching herself, but it felt too good to stop. She bit down hard on her lip, tasting blood, to keep the cries she felt rising in her throat from escaping. 

A wave of sensation broke over her, and she struggled to keep still -- to remain silent -- as the world shattered into a million shards of sensation around her. 

Afterward, she lay perfectly still, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and between her legs, drifting on a tide of well-being. 

" _Wow!_ " she breathed. 

It was a revelation to her. If Madeleine had known her body could do that, she would certainly have done it sooner. She wanted to ponder what had happened and what it meant, but already she could feel her eyelids drooping. In another moment, she was asleep.


	3. It Doesn't Count

Madeleine awoke from dark, confused, ultimately delightful dreams with a new resolution: she was going to corner Rabastan Lestrange if it was the last thing she did, and convince him to try a little more touching. He had already touched her once, after all. Maybe that meant he would want to do it again. 

Her campaign began that day in Potions class. Before class, she carefully made sure that one of her blouse buttons was undone -- one old Sluggy would be too embarrassed to point out to her -- and when they split into pairs to work on a Melting Mixture, she cast a sultry look in Rabastan's direction. To her delight, he inclined his head in agreement. 

He watched her in silence as she made a show of bending over to chop ingredients or consult the text. At last, as she sucked her quill in feigned concentration, he spoke. 

"Don't you know what happens to girls who tease?" he murmured, leaning as if to peer into the cauldron. 

She hoped he could not hear her heart hammering against her ribs as she summoned up her most flirtatious smile and answered, "You could show me." 

Rabastan gave her an evaluating look, then nodded, a wicked gleam dancing in his eyes. "Seventh floor," he said. "Right off the main staircase, second corridor on the left, down at the far end. See you there after supper." 

The Melting Mixture came out horribly wrong, but Madeleine could not quite bring herself to care. That evening could not come soon enough. 

* * *

It was not difficult for her to sneak away. The seventh floor was not out of bounds, and students were not required to return to their common rooms until nine o'clock, but still Madeleine felt a thrill of excitement as she ducked away from her classmates. _Trysting with my lover,_ she thought, and giggled. 

She had not seen Rabastan leave the Great Hall, but she had noticed recently that he moved like a big cat, and tended to slip away when one's eyes were averted. He would be there, she knew, waiting for her in the shadows. The thought made her quicken her pace. 

She wished she had not worn the heels after all; he was sure to hear her coming, and wasn't the whole point of this experiment to startle and fluster him? But she was beginning to seriously doubt whether that would be possible. 

There. A movement in the shadows. She turned toward it just as an arm closed around her waist from behind. Madeleine swallowed a shriek. 

"It's not nice to sneak up on people," she hissed. 

"Since when are you concerned about what nice people do, Yaxley?" His voice was low and soft in her ear, and she shivered. 

His hands ranged over her body, caressing the curve of breast and hip and the soft flesh of her thighs, his chest pressed against her back. Her stomach fluttering with nerves and anticipation, she pushed his arm away so that she could turn to face him. 

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked, breathless. 

His grin flashed in the darkness. "All right. If you like." 

She turned her face to his, and his mouth descended on hers. But his kisses were hard and impatient, and his hands were everywhere, questing, demanding. One slid up the slope of her belly, under her blouse, to deftly flick open the catch of her bra between her breasts, while the other felt its way up under her skirt. Madeleine held her breath. 

And then she gasped as those big, warm fingers rubbed once more against the fabric of her knickers. 

"Mmmm," Rabastan said, mouth pulling away from hers. "Nice and wet." 

Without warning, he yanked the thin cotton to one side and plunged a finger roughly into her. She squeaked and struggled against the unexpected intrusion as his brow furrowed in suspicion. 

"You a virgin or something, Yaxley?" he asked incredulously. 

Wordlessly, she nodded. The finger inside her felt very different from her own, and her mind whirled as she tried to decide how she felt about it. 

A grin spread across Rabastan's face in the dim light. "You dirty little girl! You looking to get your cherry popped?" 

She shook her head violently. "No!" she pleaded. "I have to stay pure!" 

"Really?" he said skeptically. "Because your cunt's telling me a different story." 

His finger moved inside her, and she whimpered and pressed against his hand. It felt _good_. But not as good as it did a second later, when he rested his thumb against that sensitive nub. She moaned softly. 

"Seems like it's telling me you could benefit from a good, hard fucking," he continued conversationally, holding her steady with one hand while the other played havoc with her senses. 

"Please, don't!" she moaned. "I like -- doing this. Please, I'll do anything but that." 

The finger disappeared, and a hiss of frustration escaped from between her teeth. 

"Anything?" Rabastan asked softly, drawing his wet finger across her lower lip, a challenge. 

She met his eyes defiantly, and her tongue flicked out to give his finger a deliberate lick. The taste was odd and musky, but not unpleasant. 

"Please," she whispered again. "I'll do anything if you'll just --" 

"Make you come?" he asked. 

She nodded wordlessly, heart hammering, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach. 

"All right," he said at last. "I promise not to fuck you until you ask for it. But you have to do what I say." 

Breathlessly, she nodded again. Everything was going a lot faster than she had anticipated, but still according to plan. 

"Good girl." The smile curled on his lips once more. "Now, unlace me. I want to feel those soft little hands on my cock." 

Madeleine did not hesitate. Eagerly, she fumbled with the laces of his flies, fingers brushing against the bulge behind the fabric. A few tugs of the laces and his trousers gaped open. She plunged her hand recklessly into the dark gap. 

His flesh was hot and hard in her hand, and she could feel his pulse beating slower than her own between her fingers. Maybe it was just the darkness, she thought, but he felt a lot bigger than she had expected. Her fingers and thumb curled around the shaft did not quite meet. 

Rabastan gave a grunt of pleasure. "Good," he said. 

His hands came around her waist, and she felt herself being lifted off her feet. Then there was rough stone against the backs of her legs, and she found herself sitting on a window ledge, her back pressed against cool glass. Starlight shone past her shoulders, barely illuminating his face as he shoved her skirt up around her waist and spread her legs wide to stand close between them. Her knickers had shifted back into place as he had moved her, and now the head of his staff rubbed against the damp fabric, just over the really exciting spot. Her head fell back to rest against the glass as she moaned out loud. She had been right; it felt _much_ better when it was him touching her. Her eyelids fluttered closed. 

Then his fingers were back, pulling the fabric of her knickers to one side again. She gasped and let go of him to push him away from her, but he slapped her hands aside and gripped her thighs hard to keep her from moving. 

"I promised, didn't I? You have to trust me, or there's no deal." 

"I trust you," she whimpered, but she didn't really. 

He rubbed the tip of his staff teasingly against her entrance. "I could, you know," he said in a low voice. "I could do it right now, and there's not a thing you could do to stop me." 

"I know, " she whispered, mouth dry, heart racing. The sensation was so intense that it was all she could do to bite her lip and keep herself from begging him to just put it in. When she felt him pull away, she breathed a sigh half of frustration and half of anguished relief. 

"God damn it, I want to fuck you, Yaxley!" he declared, fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs. "You are so damn hot. You'd love it, too. I'd make you scream." 

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, and she could feel the heat of him not quite touching between her legs. "You know it doesn't count if I don't put it all the way in, right?" he said in a cajoling voice. "If you don't bleed, you're still a virgin. Let me just put it in a little way, so you can see how it feels. You can tell me when to stop, okay?" 

She could not think, could not speak. All she wanted was for him to give her that same sense of release she had given herself last night in her bed while thinking of him. Hesitantly, she nodded, opening her eyes once more. 

Her vision had adjusted to the dim light, and she watched, wide-eyed as the blood-darkened flesh pressed against her once more. She moaned again as she felt herself open to his slow, relentless advance. The head of his cock stretched her wider than his finger had, but it didn't hurt. It felt _good_. 

"You like that?" he asked, voice rough with pleasure. 

"Yeah," she breathed, trying to hold perfectly still. 

Very slowly, he slid in another half inch, and then another. He was halfway inside her before she gasped, "Stop! You're hurting me!" 

He stopped. 

She knew that if she felt a sharp pain, it would be all over and she wouldn't be pure anymore. 

"You promised," she reminded him, almost tearfully. 

With a reluctant sigh, he nodded and pulled back a little. Then slid in, back and in again, creating tiny, rhythmic movements between them. 

"God, you feel good, Yaxley!" he growled. "So fucking tight! You like this?" 

"Yes," she whispered. Her heart was pounding with fear and excitement, but the slippery movement between them felt too good for her to want to stop. 

"I'll make you come," he said, a wicked gleam lighting his eye. "But you have to beg me for it." 

Her pride had long since deserted her. "Please!" she gasped. "Please, Rab. Make me come!" 

"I'm going to stay in you while I do it," he informed her. 

"Okay." Her answer was little more than a sigh. She liked the feel of him there. 

His fingers were against her nub then, stroking and rubbing, and he was inside, stretching her, and it was so wonderful that it was all she could do to keep from pushing hard against him and taking him all the way inside her. 

She could feel the familiar pressure building, only bigger and better than when she had done it to herself. She wasn't sure she'd be able to control the movements of her body when the moment came. 

"God, that feels good," he growled as her muscled clenched tight around his swollen member. "You're gonna make me come too, if you're not careful, Yaxley!" 

"Don't!" she cried, panicked. "Not in me!" And then her climax broke over her and she almost screamed. 

True to his word, Rab gripped her thighs tight and held her perfectly still as the sensation rippled through her body. Then he growled and pulled himself out of her. He yanked her roughly off the window ledge, jarring her knees painfully against the cold stone floor, and pressed his cock, still dripping with her juices, to her lips. 

"Suck me!" he commanded. 

She opened her mouth hesitantly, and he thrust in hard, almost choking her. It was only a few seconds before he groaned and something hot and bitter shot onto her tongue. She swallowed reflexively, making a face at the taste. 

"Not bad, Yaxley," he told her a moment later as he retied the laces of his flies. "I think you'll like fucking, though. Let me know when you want to give it a try."


	4. Sensus Claudeo

_Dear Mum,_

_I am seeing a boy named Rabastan Lestrange. He is tall with dark hair and dark blue eyes and he smiles a lot. I don't know if you know the Lestranges, but they are related to the Blacks by marriage. Rab's brother Rodolphus is married to Bellatrix Black, so they are a good family. Anyway, Rab has invited me to stay with him and his family over the Christmas holiday. Can I? Please? I promise I will bring him home to meet you over Easter._

_Love,_  
 _Maddy_

  
_Dear Maddy,_

_You may. Just remember what we talked about. I love you._

_Love,_  
 _Mum_

* * *

As he had promised, Rabastan never made her bleed. He used his hands and his mouth on her, and sometimes half his cock, and, in exchange, she used her hands and mouth on him, learning what pleased him and following his every direction. 

But just because he did not make her bleed didn't mean that he didn't hurt her. He _liked_ hurting her, Madeleine quickly realised. His rough fingers frequently left bruises on her fair skin, and his teeth marked the tender flesh of her breasts and thighs until she bit her lip and tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't like it, but how could she tell him that? What if he thought it meant she didn't like _him_ anymore? 

She was in love with him, she decided. The intensity of the pleasure he gave her made her sure of it. But when she told him she loved him, he would only grin and roll his eyes. When she talked of them being married once they left school, he seemed open, if noncommittal, to the idea. 

"How will I know if you'll make a good wife until you let me fuck you?" he said once. "If you really loved me, you'd do it." She had quickly dropped the subject. 

She knew that if she tried hard to please him as much as he pleased her, he would be overwhelmed by love, and would be unable to think of marrying anyone but her. 

Sure enough, at the beginning of December, he gave her something she decided was the next best thing to a proposal of marriage. 

"Do you want to come home with me at Christmas?" he asked as they quickly adjusted their clothing in a chilly and deserted corridor between classes. 

Her eyes widened. "What? You want me to meet your family?" 

"Sure." He grinned lazily. "And I'd miss having that hot little mouth of yours around my cock. Three weeks is a long time." 

She blushed and smiled. "I'd love to come home with you! I'll write to Mum right away! I'm sure she'll say yes. You come from a really good family, after all. But you have to come home with me at Easter and meet her, okay?" 

He shrugged and slapped her arse playfully as they rounded the corner and rejoined the flow of students. "Whatever." 

* * *

Madeleine shifted nervously on the doorstep, snow swirling around her and Rabastan as the chiming of the doorbell died away. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a tall, lovely, dark-haired woman in her early twenties. She smiled, showing off perfect teeth. 

"Rab! You're early. And you must be Madeleine," she said, standing aside to let them in. Her voice was low and sultry. "We've heard so much about you. Welcome to our home. I'm Bellatrix, Rab's sister-in-law. You can call me Bella." 

Bellatrix helped them off with their coats, and then embraced each of them warmly, planting kisses on their cheeks. She smelled of something sweet and dark, Madeleine noticed, like spiced roses and blood. Her movements were as graceful as a dancer. She made Madeleine feel awkward and very, very young. Oh, to be like this beautiful, sophisticated woman! Madeleine could think of nothing she wanted more. Surely then Rab would beg for her hand in marriage. 

Bellatrix lead them down the hallway and into the sitting room. A blond couple lounged on a plush velvet loveseat, and a man who, by his looks, could only be Rabastan's brother sat on the floor, back resting against the sofa. 

All eyes turned curiously toward Madeleine as she entered the room. Bellatrix made the introductions. 

"Dolph, Lucius, Cissy, this is Rab's friend Madeleine. She'll be staying with us for the holidays. Won't that be lovely? Madeleine, my husband Rodolphus, my sister Narcissa, and her husband Lucius Malfoy." 

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Madeleine bobbed a nervous curtsey and allowed Rabastan to lead her to a seat on the sofa. 

"I've just made some hot mulled wine, Madeleine. Would you like some?" Bellatrix smiled warmly. 

"Oh, yes!" Madeleine said. "Mum only lets me have wine sometimes. She says --" she broke off, blushing. 

Rodolphus turned toward her. "What does she say?" 

Madeleine blushed even deeper. His eyes were just like his brother's, and the same look was there in them when he turned his gaze on her. 

"She says --" She swallowed nervously, feeling young and silly. "She says wine fuddles the wits, and that a lady of good breeding should always keep her wits about her, or men will try to take advantage." 

Narcissa's mouth tightened, but Bellatrix laughed prettily and turned toward the doorway. "You're among friends here, Dear. No need to worry about that. I'll fetch the wine." 

The blond man cast her a lazy smile that was half a smirk. "So your mother is witty and wise, is she? If she's half as lovely as you, girl, that's a rare combination in a woman. I've a mind to pay a call on her myself." 

Madeleine couldn't tell if he was complimenting her or mocking her. She gave him a nervous smile. 

"Leave Maddy alone, Lucius," Rabastan said carelessly, reclining against the arm of the sofa and pulling her against him. His fingers lightly brushed her breast. She glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. 

Lucius's smirk remained in place. "I'm not hurting her, boy. Just passing the time. Surely polite conversation extends to enquiries about her family?" 

"Her mother is Cartimandua Venuti-Yaxley." Bellatrix had returned, bearing a tray of gently-steaming goblets. "Isn't that right, Maddy?" 

Madeleine nodded, accepting one of the goblets from Bellatrix. 

"Normally I'd have the house-elf serve us," Bellatrix said apologetically, "but I can't abide having the ugly thing in the sitting room. Besides, it's my own recipe, and I don't trust those beasts with some of the ingredients." 

Madeleine sniffed the wine cautiously. It smelled delicious. She took a sip. It was warm and sweet on her tongue, tasting of fruit and spices and something else she could not quite identify. 

Bellatrix seated herself on the arm of the sofa next to her husband, sipping her own wine. "I think we've met her mother a time or two, Dolph," she said. "She's doesn't get out in Society much. Because of the scandal over your father?" 

For a second, Madeleine was taken aback. She knew people whispered about what had happened to her father, but no one had ever asked her about it directly. It seemed almost taboo. But the last thing she wanted was for this sophisticated pure-blood goddess and the rest of Rabastan's family to think her silly and easily-shocked. 

"Er -- I think so," she said slowly. "Mum was really sad after Dad ... left. She likes to keep to herself." 

"That's not what I've heard." Lucius Malfoy was still smirking. "I've heard that the good widow Yaxley likes anything but keeping to herself." 

" _Lucius!_ " Narcissa hissed. "You forget yourself. Madeleine is a guest in my sister's house, as are you." 

Lucius raised his glass to Madeleine, and gave her a wink. "I apologise most humbly if I have caused you any offence, Miss Yaxley," he said. 

She blushed again. They were going to think her such a child if she kept doing that! "None taken." 

"A Venuti and a Yaxley, eh?" Rodolphus was giving her an evaluating look that made her feel as if she had no clothes on. "That's good blood." He turned to Rabastan and grinned. "Well done, little brother. You should probably try to keep this one." 

"She might do." This time, his hand came around and gave her breast a definite squeeze. 

" _Rab!_ " she hissed, poking him sharply with an elbow. 

Lucius laughed outright at that. "Don't worry, girl. We're very ... informal here." 

His own hand slid down over his wife's shoulder and into the vee of her blouse. Her mouth tightened, but she did not try to prevent him or move away. 

"Maddy's cool," Rabastan told them with a lazy smile. 

His other large hand, which had so far been content to rest warm against her waist, began inching its way up under her jumper to cup a breast through the thin material of her shirt. She tried her best to look nonchalant. It was so crucial that she impress these people; her entire future in the pure-blood world might depend upon it. 

"Have you let him put it in you yet?" Narcissa asked sharply, causing Madeleine to nearly spill her wine in shock. 

She took a deep breath and tried to keep herself from blushing again. "No. I -- no! I never --" 

Bellatrix laughed at that. "Make him work for it, girl!" 

"Now, _Sister!_ " Narcissa's voice rang with indignation. "She's perfectly right to refuse him, as is _any_ good pure-blood woman's duty." 

"Saving it for the wedding night, are you?" Lucius enquired. "Narcissa was the same. At first. I managed to persuade her otherwise, in the end." 

His other hand now rested on his wife's thigh, inching up under her skirt. Narcissa's face was unreadable. 

"See?" Rabastan whispered in her ear. She could feel his breath, warm on her neck, and shivered. "We're all good pure-bloods here. Now, kiss me." 

There was nothing she could do then but turn toward him. It was a new experience, to be pressed flush against him, lying on the soft cushions of the sofa in the warm sitting room. All their awkward trysts to date had been against the cold stone of disused Hogwarts corridors and empty classrooms. She wondered if there was any chance she might be able to sneak into his room and sleep next to him tonight. Maybe even naked. The thought was delicious and wicked and romantic all at once. Then Rabastan's hand slid up under her skirt. 

" _No!_ " she hissed. "Not here! They'll see." 

He chuckled. "They're too busy to see, and they wouldn't mind if they did." 

She looked around the room to see that he spoke the truth. Lucius had Narcissa on his lap, and was doing something that caused her to moan softly. Rodolphus was on his knees with his face buried between his wife's breasts, his hands sliding up under her skirt. 

"Oh," Madeleine said softly. 

"Now, let me feel how hot you are for me, sexy girl," he murmured against her neck, nudging her thighs apart. 

She didn't know what to say or think. Part of her was shocked, but another part of her wondered if this wasn't the sort of thing sophisticated adults did all the time. Her mother had never said anything about it. She could ask sometime, but what if this _wasn't_ normal? Her mother might be shocked -- might even try to stop her seeing Rabastan -- and Madeleine knew she would just _die_ if that happened. She couldn't ask Bellatrix either, she realised, without seeming unsophisticated herself. 

The only thing for it was to go along with it, she decided. She liked doing things with Rabastan, after all, and as long as she stayed pure, there would be no harm done. Ever so slightly, she began to relax. 

Rabastan felt the tension go out of her, and pressed the advantage, inching his hand farther up until his fingers brushed against her knickers. Madeleine bit back a gasp as he flicked the garment aside and began teasing her with the tip of a large, blunt finger. Bellatrix heard her, and caught her eye before Madeleine could look away. The woman surveyed the girl's wide eyes and flushed cheeks with a smile. 

"It's all right, Maddy," she said. "There's nothing wrong with feeling pleasure. No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to. We like you, and we'd like to give you a proper welcome to the family. Would you like that?" 

"Oh, yes!" she breathed, trying to ignore Rabastan's probing fingers. It was almost as good as Rabastan saying he would marry her. "I'd like that very much." 

"Good." Bellatrix stood up, pushing Rodolphus away from her. "Come with me, Maddy." 

Madeleine rose, as if entranced, and followed her down the hall to an enormous, lushly-furnished bedchamber. Pillows and cushions of silk were piled high on the bed, and the walls were hung with beautiful tapestries of dancing nymphs and other magical woodland creatures. 

"Oh, it's lovely!" Madeleine said. "Is this where I'll be sleeping?" 

"We all will, Dear." 

"All?" Madeleine said weakly. 

Laughing, Bellatrix laid a hand on her shoulder. "Think of it like a big family sleepover. Like I said, no one will make you do anything against your will in this house. I promise you that. But I think you already know there's plenty of fun to be had in bending the rules a little. Hmmm?" 

Bellatrix was very close. Madeleine could smell the mulled wine on her breath and feel the heat of her body. Her lips were full and red, and suddenly they were touching hers. 

Her kiss was nothing like Rabastan's. His was hard and demanding; hers was soft and coaxing. Madeleine had heard of the idea of two women fancying one another before, but Bellatrix couldn't be one of those women. She had a husband, didn't she? Madeleine had no idea what Bellatrix meant by doing such an extraordinary thing, but she knew that more than anything, she wanted to impress this beautiful woman, who seemed the embodiment of everything Madeleine herself wanted to be. She gave herself up completely to the kiss, parting her lips for Bellatrix's hungry tongue. 

"Now, that is a sight worth seeing." 

Madeleine jumped and pulled away from Bellatrix to see Lucius leaning against the door frame with Rabastan behind him, carrying the tray of goblets. 

"You see that, boy?" Lucius said. "There aren't many more delicious sights in the world than two beautiful women together. Except maybe three. It's also an amusing use of the Imperius Curse, by the way, if you'd just bother to learn it." 

Rabastan's eyes were on Bellatrix, whose arms were still around Madeleine's waist. "Yeah," he said. "Maybe I should." 

Bellatrix laughed. "Now, Rab, haven't I taught you that a willing woman is always much more fun?" 

Rabastan shrugged at that, setting down the tray on a small end table. "Guess so," he said grudgingly. "A fuck's a fuck, I say." 

He came toward her then, and the look in his eyes made Madeleine's breath catch in her throat. 

"Come here, sexy girl," he said, pulling her roughly away from Bellatrix. When he pressed her against him, she could feel the hard bulge in his trousers. He studied her eyes for a moment. "Have some more wine." 

"Oh, yes please!" she said as he reached for a goblet. "It's really very good. What do you put in it?" 

"Dragon's blood," Rodolphus said, coming into the room behind Narcissa. "It -- ah -- stimulates the senses." 

"Oh," said Madeleine. "Well, that's -- good, I suppose." 

"It just means it makes you feel happy and relaxed," Rabastan told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now, drink up while Bella makes the bed." 

She turned in time to see Bellatrix wave her wand over the bed, which began to expand in all directions. When she was finished, the bed filled half the room, and was so high that Lucius had to stand on a chair to climb onto it, helping his wife up behind him. 

Rodolphus gave Madeleine and Bellatrix a mocking bow. "Ladies first." 

Madeleine climbed up behind Bellatrix, and Rabastan "helped" her up with a squeeze of her arse. 

Soon, they were all lounging on the bed's silken cushions, sipping wine. The wine made Madeleine feel warm and relaxed and much more comfortable than she would have expected under the circumstances, but not in a sleepy way. She nestled closer against Rabastan, enjoying the feel of his arm around her waist. His other hand was casually flicking open the buttons of her shirt, but she found she didn't mind. 

Bellatrix lay on Madeleine's other side. "So," she said conversationally, as her husband tugged her skirt off her, exposing black lace knickers, "you said you haven't let young Rab put his cock in you yet. Does that mean you're a virgin?" 

She didn't blush this time, perhaps because her face was already warm with wine. "Yes," she admitted. "My mother says --" 

"Oh, phooey on mothers!" Bellatrix said playfully, laying her hand over Madeleine and Rabastan's intertwined ones. "All our mothers said the same, but no one really expects you to abide too closely by those old-fashioned rules. You know as well as I do that there's lots of room to play. And I'll wager your mother did the same." 

Madeleine had never really thought of her mother as a teenager, possessed by the same thoughts and feelings that seemed to overwhelm her on a daily basis, but she must have been at one time. 

"Everyone knows your mother has taken half the pure-blood men in England to her bed at one time or another, Maddy," Bellatrix continued. "But we don't judge her for it. She enjoys sex. Most women do." 

"She kept herself pure for my father, though," Madeleine ventured doubtfully. Rabastan's hands were beginning to wander again, and Rodolphus and Lucius were listening to the conversation with some interest. 

"I'm sure she did," Bellatrix soothed. "But we both know that it's possible to stay pure and still have our fun. I'm sure you've let our little brother touch you a bit, and I'll bet you've enjoyed it." 

"Yes," she admitted quietly. 

"Well, there you have it! A little fun never harmed anyone. And we do love having fun here, Maddy." She brushed Rabastan's hand off Madeleine's thigh and replaced it with her own. "What do you say, girl?" 

Madeleine stared at the other woman's long, elegant fingers caressing her pale skin. She raised her eyes and looked at each man and woman, all, by now, in varying states of undress. Rabastan, with his smiling, hooded eyes that gave away nothing; Lucius, with his ever-present smirk; Rodolphus, with his hungry eyes; tightlipped Narcissa; beautiful, graceful, sophisticated, elegant Bellatrix, who had kissed her so sweetly. Like she had said, where was the harm in it? Bellatrix herself had promised that no harm would come to her. 

"All right," she breathed at last. "I suppose if you put it that way, it's okay." 

Bellatrix smiled at that, and bent her head to capture Madeleine's lips once more. 

Madeleine closed her eyes. A hand cupped her breast, but she wasn't sure whose it was. She was keenly aware of Bellatrix's hand making its way slowly up her thigh. Would this sensual woman touch her like Rabastan had, or would it be different? She felt a thrill that was at once fear and excitement. 

Then she opened her eyes and saw that everyone was looking at her. She gasped and pulled away from Bellatrix involuntarily, a blush staining her cheeks. 

"She's self-conscious," Lucius declared. "Be a good hostess, Bella. Make her more comfortable." 

Bellatrix laughed. "Of course! How silly of me! Clothes off, everyone!" 

There was a quick scuffle as everyone but Madeleine rushed to shed their remaining clothing. She hesitated, but, not wanting to appear shy and childish, she removed her own skirt, stockings and shirt, leaving her in her bra and knickers. 

"Better," Bellatrix said approvingly. "But not quite good enough. Here, Maddy, let us help you with those. Rab?" 

Rabastan pulled her close so her back pressed against his naked chest, and snaked an arm around to flick open the catch of her bra. Bellatrix laid her hands on the girl's hips and gently helped her out of her knickers. 

"You're beautiful, Maddy," she told the girl. "You should be proud. Men will worship at the altar of your body, if you give them half a chance." 

"Thank you," Madeleine whispered, awed by the other woman's words. 

Bellatrix must be right, she thought. After all, she knew so much about men and the world. But from the way the three men were staring at her, Madeleine wasn't sure if it was worship they had in mind, or eating her alive. Their cocks stood up hard and swollen, and something about seeing three of them at once felt especially exciting and scandalous to Madeleine. 

She saw Lucius touch Narcissa on the arm, and without hesitating, the blonde woman lowered her head and took him in her mouth. But Lucius's eyes never left Madeleine. 

"He likes to watch," Rabastan told her, nibbling her ear. 

"He also likes stories," Bellatrix added. "Tell us, Maddy dear, what have you been letting this clumsy oaf do to your sweet little body?" 

"Rab's really good," she insisted, loyally defending the man she loved. "He uses his hands and sometimes his mouth, and it always feels amazing. Twice," she admitted, "I let him put part of his -- staff inside me. Just a little way. That was okay, wasn't it?" she asked, suddenly worried. 

"Of course it was, dear," Bellatrix said soothingly, stroking Madeleine's knees. "It felt good, didn't it? And there was no blood? Then, no harm done." 

She relaxed a little more at this pronouncement. Rabastan had said it would be all right, but she hadn't entirely believed him. 

"However," Bellatrix went on, "my brother-in-law is only a boy. He has a lot to learn about how to please a woman. But then, no one can ever know how to _really_ pleasure a woman -- except another woman." She smiled and Madeleine, showing off her perfect teeth. "Will you let me show you, sweet Maddy? I promise you'll thank me for it." 

Madeleine felt breathless. She nodded, unable to look away from the other woman's dark eyes. Bellatrix squeezed her knees, then pressed them gently apart. 

She had never felt so vulnerable -- so exposed -- in all her life. When she and Rabastan had fooled around, they had never had the opportunity to undress, and now her naked body lay open to the staring eyes of five people, four of whom, before tonight, had been strangers. 

But when Bellatrix bent her head between Madeleine's thighs, she forgot everything else. The only thing that existed in the world was the playful and sweetly-pointed tongue of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her head fell back on Rabastan's chest, and she relaxed completely in his arms as exquisite pleasure washed over her. 

She heard a moan, and thought for a moment that she had made the sound herself, before realising that she had felt the vibration of it against the sensitive flesh between her legs. Madeleine opened her eyes and saw that Rodolphus had moved behind Bellatrix, grabbed her hips, and was pushing into her. 

Bellatrix raised her head. "Did you like that, Maddy?" she asked. 

Caught staring, all Madeleine could think to do was nod. 

"You taste so sweet and fresh," Bellatrix said, licking her lips. "Do you like watching Dolph fuck me, too?" 

Madeleine bit her lip, unsure what to say. She hadn't decided yet how she felt about everything that was happening. 

"It feels good," Bellatrix told her. "Dolph has a nice, thick cock. I'm sure you noticed." She moaned and ground her hips back against her husband. "I think he wants to fuck you with it, Maddy. He's probably thinking about fucking your hot little cunt right now, while he's inside me." 

"I'd never -- not your husband!" 

"No? I wouldn't mind. Fair's fair; he lets me do as I please, and he can do much the same. As long as I get to watch. I think I'd enjoy watching my big husband fuck you." 

Shock and arousal quarreled in Madeleine's breast. She had loved what Bellatrix had done to her, and wanted her to do it again. But she could not stop thinking about what it would feel like to have that big, hard thing inside her. Was it possible to like doing things with both men and women? 

"Taste her again," grunted Rodolphus. "I want to see you make her come." 

Bellatrix moaned softly, rolling her hips, and bent her head over Madeleine's secret place again. This time, Madeleine didn't close her eyes. Rodolphus was staring at her, and she stared right back, as his wife lay between them, pleasuring them both. Then Bellatrix ran a hand up Madeleine's thigh, and before she knew what was happening, the other woman plunged two fingers up inside her. 

Madeleine cried out with pleasure, arching her back, but still she did not close her eyes. Her gaze shifted from Rodolphus to Lucius, with Narcissa still sucking his cock, to Rabastan, whose eyes appeared glazed with rapture as he viewed the scene, slowly stroking himself. 

"You see?" he whispered in her ear. "If you become part of this family, think of the fun we'll have. God, I love watching Bella do that to you. You both look so hot. I want to hear you scream when she makes you come." 

Madeleine couldn't help herself. Bellatrix was relentless, moving her tongue and fingers faster and faster between Madeleine's legs. She wasn't rough, but she wasn't timid either. Madeleine shook her head from side to side. It was too much. It was never going to stop; just keep building and building until it killed her. Black spots swam before her eyes. 

And then she was screaming, her body shaking, beyond her control, as wave after wave of sensation broke over her. 

She heard Rodolphus grunt with pleasure, and Bellatrix say something. Then there was movement, and she felt a man's finger pushing roughly inside her. She yelped at the intrusion and looked up to see Lucius kneeling next to Bellatrix. 

"Bella's right," he was saying. "You have a hell of a grip there, girl. You'll be a good ride, once you give it up." 

Bellatrix gave Lucius a sideways look and grinned, wiping her mouth. "Give Maddy a rest," she told him. "Cissy hasn't had a turn yet." 

Lucius smirked. "Why don't you give her a turn, if you're so keen?" 

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow, then turned toward Narcissa, who willingly lay back and parted her legs. Madeleine heard her sigh and saw her relax for the first time all evening under the magic of her sister's mouth. 

"Lucius won't let any other man touch her," Rabastan told her. "Just Bella. They've been doing it since they were kids." 

Lucius overheard. "Who am I to come between sisters?" he said. Then he laughed. "Actually, I've _come_ between these two a few times." 

"Dolph's not so stingy with Bella as Lucius is with Narcissa," Rabastan explained. "She gets to fuck whoever she wants. And she's a good pure-blood woman." 

Madeleine heard the hint in his voice. This night had opened her eyes about a few things, and she was beginning to think she was being a little silly, not giving Rabastan what he wanted, when they were practically accepting her as family already. 

"You love me, don't you Maddy?" he murmured, sliding his fingers down the slope of her belly and between her legs. "And you love doing this. Fuck me once, and I'll never ask you again until we're married." 

Her breath caught in her throat. It was the first time he had talked about marrying her as if it were a sure thing. If sex brought the kind of power Bellatrix seemed to have over these men, then it would definitely make Rabastan fall in love with her, if he wasn't already. 

As her mind raced, the boy manoeuvered himself until he was lying half on top of her, one of his knees between hers. He kissed her lips, her eyes, her throat, his fingers moving all the time between her thighs. She could feel the stiffness of his arousal pressing against her hip as the pressure began to build inside her again. 

"Please, Maddy?" he begged, rolling a little more on top of her and trying to insinuate his other leg between hers. 

She was drowning in his eyes, dark blue and filled with desire. She wanted this. She did. She loved him. But she knew in some small part of her mind that she shouldn't do it, even so. 

"I want to," she whispered almost tearfully. "But --" 

"C'mon, Maddy," he said softly, kissing her again. "You want to. I want to. I bet it won't even hurt. You know how good everything else feels." 

His body felt wonderful and warm and strong, pressed against hers, and now the tip of his cock was nudging firm and sweet against the entrance to her sacred passage. He had kept his word, hadn't he? Didn't that mean she should trust him in this, too? It would be so easy. With a moan, he pressed a fraction of an inch into her. 

"You feel so amazing, Maddy. I want to feel you all around me." 

It was Lucius's voice that broke the spell. 

"That's enough, Bella," he said, pulling Narcissa away from her sister. "I'll take it from here." 

With a rough twist, he turned Narcissa face down, forced her knees apart, sank his teeth into her shoulder, and began fucking her, hard. She buried her face in a silk cushion to muffle her cries. 

Madeleine found her voice then. "No," she whispered. 

"What?" Rabastan's eyes were muddled with confusion. He moved his hips, trying to go deeper into her. 

" _No!_ " she said again, louder this time, and pushed him away. "Not -- Rab, not like that," she pleaded, glancing at Lucius and Narcissa, then looking away quickly. "I want it to be special. Just the two of us when -- when it happens." 

A sullen look came over Rabastan's face, and Madeleine was afraid he was about to say something hurtful, when Bellatrix laid a hand on his arm. 

"If she's not ready, she's not ready, Rab," she said with a smile. "She's young, and still has things to learn." 

She turned toward Madeleine. "One very important thing you should understand, my dear, is the power a woman can hold over a man." 

When Madeleine's eyes strayed to Narcissa again, fingers clawing against the bedclothes, Bellatrix laid a hand against her cheek and turned her face away. 

"It doesn't have to be like that," she said. "You have power, if you choose to use it. I'll show you." 

She turned back toward Rabastan, and pressed her body to his, kissing him. Madeleine's mouth dropped open. Rabastan was _her_ boyfriend! But Rabastan's own brother was married to Bellatrix, and he didn't seem to mind at all. Madeleine shut her mouth and stamped down hard on the weed of jealousy that shot up, threatening to choke her. 

"I know it's her you want," Bellatrix was saying. "But it doesn't look like you're going to get that tonight. Take me instead. I like having you inside me." 

Rabastan's eyes flicked to his brother, who shrugged. "You know the rules," was all he said. 

Rabastan nodded, then grabbed Bellatrix around the waist and tried to push her onto her back. But the dark-haired beauty was having none of it. She twisted out of his grasp, caught him by the shoulders, and pushed him playfully back against the cushions. Then, without a moment's hesitation, she straddled him and sank down onto his hard shaft. 

Rabastan's hands went to her hips, trying to move her to his own rhythm, but she pushed them away and rode him, twisting her hips this way and that, until he moaned and ground his teeth. 

"That's it, little brother," Bellatrix crooned. "Come for me. I want to feel you come inside me." 

Madeleine choked back a sob of anguish as her boyfriend's hips bucked and he came hard inside a woman who wasn't her. 

How could he do this to her, if he loved her? Her eyes moved to Rodolphus, hoping for some guidance for her chaotic feelings. But his eyes were glued on his wife, fucking his little brother, and his hand was absently stroking his cock. 

Bellatrix rolled off Rabastan, giggling. "You know the deal, little brother," she said, nudging him playfully. 

"The deal?" Madeleine asked weakly. 

Bellatrix grinned at her. "If he has me, he has to suck Dolph off after," she said. "If he makes me come, Dolph gets to fuck him in the arse. But that's only happened once, hasn't it?" she teased, shoving Rabastan towards her husband. 

"C'mon, little brother," Rodolphus said. "No point putting it off. I'm about ready to pop as it is from watching Bella fuck these pretty girls. Now, give me your mouth, or I'll use your little slut's instead." 

Rabastan sighed. He crawled on hands and knees toward his brother, and with a look of distaste, took his cock into his mouth. 

Madeleine stared. The more she saw of these people, the more confused she became. She knew she should be revolted by the casual incest and sodomy, but she could not tear her eyes away from her boyfriend's mouth, wrapped around his brother's cock. In spite of herself, she was becoming aroused again. 

She was so engrossed in the scene that she didn't notice Lucius until his arms were around her. He had finished with Narcissa, and it looked like she had gone to sleep, or was pretending she had, pulling the edge of a blanket over herself. 

Madeleine tensed as Lucius's hands explored her body. "Don't --" 

"Hush," Lucius whispered. "Don't be afraid. Narcissa likes it like that. But if you don't, you've got nothing to fear from me." 

Ever so slightly, she relaxed against him. His hands felt good on her skin, and he was very good-looking. If Rabastan could have fun with another woman, why shouldn't she be able to play with another man? 

To show she wasn't afraid of him, Madeleine let Lucius kiss her. He kissed nicer than Rabastan, but not as soft as Bellatrix. She liked the way he tasted. This time, he was more gentle as he pushed his finger into her, and she needed little urging to part her thighs for him to probe deeper. 

"Do you like that?" he asked, still smirking, as he slipped a second finger into her. 

She moaned her answer, pressing against his hand. In a slow rhythm, he slid his fingers in and out of her, occasionally brushing her pleasure spot with his thumb, never rushing, just coaxing. 

"Do you want more?" he asked after a minute or so. "Do you want me to go faster?" 

"Yes," she breathed, not opening her eyes. 

Picking up the tempo ever so slightly, Lucius slid a third finger inside her. She gasped, writhing with pleasure against his hand. 

"Yes, it does feel good, doesn't it?" It was Rodolphus who spoke. 

Madeleine's eyes flashed open. The brothers had finished their play, and were crouched over her, watching avidly as Lucius continued to stroke her. 

"You think those fingers feel good," Rabastan said. "Imagine what it would feel like having a nice, big cock filling you up." 

She couldn't think straight. The familiar sensation was building relentlessly inside her, making her _want_ to agree with the men and abandon herself completely to their lust. But at the same time, she felt surrounded, outnumbered, and scared. She looked for Bellatrix, but the other woman was turned away, her hand on Narcissa's shoulder. 

"Now, look at young Rab here," Lucius said softly. "He's a big, strong boy from a good family. The two of you are an excellent match. What does it matter if he fucks you before or after you go through with some silly ceremony? You'll like it and he'll like it, and there's no one here who would judge you for it. It's perfectly natural to want it, and perfectly natural to give in to these feelings. People do it all the time." 

His litany of temptation matched the rhythm of his fingers inside her. She only understood half the words. The rest of her mind was filled with sensation and thoughts of what it would feel like to be taken by all three of these men, one after the other. Or all at once. 

She wanted it. She _burned_ for it. 

Rabastan was there, pressing against her. "I could do it," he said breathlessly. "It would be so easy." 

He knocked Lucius's hand out of the way and pressed his cock against her slick, swollen flesh, pushing an inch or two into her. She laid a hand against his chest, unsure whether she was about to push him away or surrender herself to him. 

"It should be special," she whispered, only half hearing her own words. 

"Careful," said Rodolphus sharply. 

Rabastan looked over his shoulder at his brother, and then up at Lucius. "Look at her. She _wants_ it," he whined. "All these sluts really just want you to stick it in them. They only say 'no' because they're supposed to." 

"Don't --" she said weakly, her eyes fluttering closed. She could feel that he was already halfway inside her. It hurt a little, but in a good way. She should make him stop. 

"Don't," she said again, softer than before. 

Rabastan pulled back from her. Or perhaps he was pulled back from her. She could see his cock, red and glistening and twitching with impatience. She was vaguely aware of heated discussion going on around her, but all she could think was how much she needed release, and how many ways that might be accomplished. 

"... never take a witch unwilling!" 

"Accidental magic ..." 

"... shrivel your parts, little brother." 

" ... make her want it?" 

" ... how I won Narcissa. Like this. _Sensus Claudeo!_ " 

It was only then that she saw the wand in Lucius's hand, and by that time, it was far too late. 

" _What did you just do to me?!_ " she cried, tearing out of his grasp. She wished her voice wasn't so high and scared-sounding. 

"Relax, girl. You're not hurt," the blond man said, an edge of mockery in his voice. 

She wondered if it was possible to want to fuck someone and punch them in the mouth at the same time. 

"It's just a little spell Lucius invented," Rabastan said. "Don't worry; it's temporary." 

Madeleine glared at the grinning men. "What does it do?" she demanded, between clenched teeth. 

Lucius could not have looked more smug if he had tried. "It's a charm that locks a person's physical sensations until the conditions of the spell are met." 

"And they are?" she snapped, fighting down the arousal that clouded her brain, the nagging ache between her legs. 

Rabastan looked every bit as smug as Lucius. "You have to fuck someone to break the spell." 

"You unbelievable bastards!" she hissed. "Undo it! Bella, make them undo it!" 

But she found no sympathy in the other women's black eyes. "Silly little slut. You really think there's any difference between having a man's cock in your mouth or fingers up your cunt, instead of just fucking him? You really think you're 'pure'? You might as well just let Rab fuck you. You already play the whore for him." 

Madeleine's mouth dropped open. She looked around at each of the unrepentant faces she had thought were her friends. She hated them. Her body begged her to fuck their brains out. But she hated them too much. 

She tore herself away from them and slid off the huge bed, grabbing her clothes as she went. At the doorway, she turned to glare at them one more time. 

"I will _never_ fuck you, Rabastan Lestrange," she seethed. "Not if you were the last man alive." 

As she stormed out of the room, the last thing she heard was Bellatrix saying, "Don't worry, little brother; she'll come around." 

"Like hell I will, Bitch!" she muttered to herself.


	5. Slut

Madeleine was in agony. The once-sweet sensation of being just on the point of climax had quickly become unbearable torment. Try as she might, her mind could focus on nothing but the need for release. She couldn't distract herself with reading. Food held no interest. Every time she tried to sleep, disturbing nightmares of hot, sweat-slick flesh and grasping hands woke her, and she spent the rest of the night twined in clammy sheets, grinding her teeth in frustration and staring at the ceiling. 

To her credit, her mother did not pester her with questions about why she had come home early from her Christmas holiday. She could see that her daughter was upset, and drew her own conclusions as to the cause. Madeleine, for her part, shut herself in her room and let her mother assume that teenage drama and heartbreak were all that troubled her. 

But Madeleine's heart was far from broken. Her "love" for Rabastan had evaporated the instant she realised what he and his family had done to her. He had never loved her, she was certain, and he had let her make a fool of herself over him. She laughed bitterly when she thought about how gullible she had been. 

The hex ate at her like Doxy bites. She had rubbed herself raw the first night, trying in vain for some relief. She knew now that they had been right; nothing she could do for herself would do her a bit of good. 

To keep herself from going mad, she began spending day and night in what had once been her father's study, searching the collection of magic books for something -- anything -- that might hint at a way of reversing the effects of the spell. She had never been much of a student, but overnight, she became a researcher, seeking connections, formulating and discarding theories, experimenting and failing to improve her lot by a single iota. 

More than anything, Madeleine wished she could talk to her mother about what had happened. She knew that, if she did, her mother would probably have an idea or know someone who could help her. But she was ashamed to confess the circumstances that had led to her predicament. 

There was also the nagging worry in the back of her mind that her mother would have no better luck than she had had in finding a cure, and would force her to marry Rabastan to break the spell. Madeleine would never let that happen. She swore to herself that she would fuck a Muggle before she would let a Lestrange or a Black touch her again. 

Now, _there_ was an idea! The look on Rabastan's face if she told him she had spread her legs for some Muggle instead of him, to break his stupid hex, was sweet to contemplate. There was some appeal, too, in the idea of finding a stranger -- someone she would never have to see again -- who had no idea who she was -- who would never be able to tell anyone who knew her. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not a Muggle. The thought made her shudder. 

They had caught her in a neat trap, she realised. If she went to anyone but Rabastan to break the spell, he would be sure to find out, and he would smear her name all over the Wizarding community, ruining any chance she might still have of making a good marriage. And if she _did_ let Rabastan do it to her (and here, she shuddered again), she would _have_ to marry him. 

"To hell with him!" she said aloud. "To hell with all of them!" 

If it was a choice between marrying the slimy bastard who had done this to her, or being branded a slut, there was only one thing to do. If this was the way "good" pure-blood witches and wizards did things, then she wanted no part of it. She was just going to have to find someone and use him to break the hex. The only thing that troubled her was the promise she had made to her mother to stay pure. But if Bellatrix had been right, she'd broken that promise, unknowing, the first time Rabastan had touched her. 

* * *

The new year seemed to take eons to arrive. Fortunately for Madeleine, her mother had no new man visiting for the holidays, or some very awkward situations might have occurred. By the time she boarded the Hogwarts Express to return to school, she felt almost ready to pounce on the nearest hapless male and get it over with. 

Still, she managed to control herself through an enormous effort of will, finding an empty compartment on the train and glaring at everyone who tried to come in. If every male was a prospect, and every corner an opportunity, that was one thing, but she realised she must make herself proceed with something approaching rationality. 

There were perhaps five hundred students at Hogwarts, about half of whom were male, and a little less than half of those her age or older. She knew she could not bring herself to do it with a Muggle-born, which still left her with perhaps slightly fewer than a hundred options. Fewer still, if she decided she cared if they had girlfriends or not. 

And that was not including the professors. That was a thought that might bear consideration. Most teenage boys would blab their conquests all over the school. But if she could corner a professor, and somehow get him into the right mood, he would never be able to tell anyone, for fear of losing his place. 

But who were her options? Professor Slughorn certainly took an avuncular interest in students from his house, but he was so fat, and she couldn't look at him without thinking of a walrus. Tiny Professor Flitwick probably had a tiny cock, maybe too small to break the hex, though the thought of going to bed with him made her giggle. Professor Cameron, this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts master, reminded her too much of the Creepy One. The Care of Magical Creatures master, Professor Kettleburn, was rumoured to have lost certain necessary parts in a Hell-Hound attack several years ago. The Headmaster himself was much too old for such thoughts. The caretaker, Mr Filch, was a Squib. And Hagrid, the groundkeeper -- If everything about him was in proportion -- 

The thought made her traitorous loins twitch with bestial eagerness. She hated how deliciously exciting she found the prospect. But Hagrid was probably stupid enough that he _would_ tell someone, and then she'd be a laughingstock. She would be ruined, possibly in more ways than one. 

She had thought her suffering could not possibly get any worse, until she entered the Great Hall for the feast that night, and found every face at the Slytherin table leering at her. 

He had told them all. 

Face flaming, looking neither right nor left, she marched to an empty seat and threw herself into it, glaring at the table in front of her so hard she was surprised it didn't crack. 

And then it began. 

"Would you like a _roll_ , Yaxley?" asked a seventh year boy. 

"Nah," replied a freckle-faced third year, grinning. "She'll have the _spotted dick_ , I think." 

"She'll need something more _filling_ than that!" declared Severus Snape, gesturing with his fork at a plate of large sausages. 

Amid the hail of bawdy jests and crude puns, Madeleine slammed her seat back and stalked out of the dining hall. As she left, she caught sight of Rabastan Lestrange sitting with some of his friends. He didn't say anything; just grinned at her and licked his lips. 

She stormed down to the Slytherin dungeon in a black humour. Thankfully, the common room was empty, as was her own dorm. Seven other girls normally shared the room. Madeleine had never been close to them, and was glad they were not there now; they would only have added cattiness to the list of things she had had to endure today. This way, she could pretend to be asleep by the time they came in. 

She hated every single one of them. Not just the Slytherins -- though she knew they would be especially horrible to her about her current predicament -- but this whole damned school. She had never been terribly good at making friends, but it hadn't ever bothered her until now. Now every single one of them was laughing at her, and she needed one of them to help her out of this mess. 

Not a Slytherin, she decided. After the scene in the Great Hall, she could never bring herself to swallow her pride enough to bed down with one of those asses. They were probably placing bets right now on who she would shag and how long she could hold out. That left her pool of prospective conquests a good deal smaller, since many of the pure-blood student body belonged to Slytherin house. 

If she wanted to get back at Rabastan, she realised, bedding a Gryffindor would be sweetest. The rivalry between the two houses was almost as old as the school itself. If she spread her legs for a Gryffindor, it would be a slap in the face to all of Slytherin. But that left only about twenty prospects, and it would take all her wiles, she feared, to overcome the inter-house rivalry, and appeal to the randy teenage boy underneath. 

* * *

Monday began with double Herbology, which, as luck would have it, Slytherin shared with Gryffindor. Madeleine did her best to avoid her housemates as much as possible, grabbing a quick breakfast in the Great Hall before hurrying down through the snow-filled grounds to Greenhouse Two, which was magically heated and mercifully empty. 

She sighed with relief, doing her best not to look at the suggestively-shaped fruit of the plants growing along the back wall. She had spent all night dreaming about the third year with the freckles and that damned plate of sausages. The sooner the hex was broken, the better. 

Choosing a seat, Madeleine sat down and tried her best to think about anything but sex. When this proved impossible, she hummed to herself determinedly, and tried to think of nothing at all until the rest of the class began to trickle in. 

James Potter and his friends were the first to arrive. Now, _that_ was a possibility. Despite being a lowly fourth year like herself, James was one of the most popular boys in the school. He was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and would probably make Captain in a year or two. Even better, as far as Madeleine was concerned, there was no boy in the school the Slytherins hated more. Better still, he was a pure-blood. It was widely known that he had his eye on Lily Evans, true, but everyone said that was just because she was Severus Snape's girlfriend, and James would do anything to annoy him. 

When young, redheaded Professor Sprout told the class to split into pairs, Madeleine saw James call out to Lily, but she only sniffed and moved closer to Severus, who took her hand, flashing the Gryffindor Chaser a smug look. Madeleine realised then that Sirius Black, James's best friend, was missing from the class. 

Quickly, she stepped toward James, almost shoving Peter Pettigrew out of her way. 

"I'll work with you," she said, giving him her most seductive smile. She wondered what his face would look like as he slid inside her, and whether that would be enough, or if she would have to let him finish to break the hex. 

He shrugged, smiling back at her. "Okay by me." 

Peter, disappointed, moved over to sit with Remus Lupin. 

The assignment for the day was to prune the wolfsbane plants they had been cultivating since September. Wolfsbane, Professor Sprout had informed them, was a very important ingredient in experimental treatments for werewolves. 

Madeleine couldn't have cared less about half-breed monsters, but James seemed to know a lot about them, and a lot about the plants they were caring for. She listened with feigned interest, and praised him for his cleverness, laughing prettily at all his jokes, and "accidentally" touching him every chance she got. 

Once, she looked up and caught Rabastan looking at her through narrowed eyes. She smiled brightly at him, and moved closer to James. 

When class ended, she laid a hand on James's arm and asked if she could have a word with him in private. 

"Sure," he said, waving Peter and Remus off. 

Together, they headed back up through the snow to the castle, and double Potions, which their houses also shared. 

"What's on your mind, Yaxley?" he asked, following Lily and Severus with his eyes until a mob of seventh years coming in from Care of Magical Creatures blocked his view. 

Madeleine took a deep breath and dove straight in. "I like you, James," she said. "You're smart and funny and good-looking. That Evans girl must be mad not to want to shag you rotten." 

James grinned at that. "Must be," was all he said, though. 

"So, I was thinking," Madeleine went on, encouraged, as they climbed the steps toward the huge double doors into the castle. "Do you want to meet up sometime? Tonight maybe?" 

He paused in the doorway and looked at her. "You mean, like a date? Where would we go, the library?" 

She laughed dutifully along with him at his joke, then moved closer, her fingers brushing the front of his trousers. "I was thinking somewhere a little more private," she said suggestively. "Somewhere we could really get to know one another." 

She held her breath as James looked her up and down thoughtfully. At last, he sighed. 

"You're a very pretty girl, Yaxley," he said. "I'm not saying I'm not tempted. But I'm afraid my heart and Parts South belong to Evans, mad or not." 

Madeleine's fingers balled into fists at her sides, but she made one last effort. "I understand that, James, and I certainly wouldn't want to stand in the way of true love. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, does it? I won't tell anyone. It can be our secret." 

James opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, Professor Slughorn swept through the Entrance Hall on his way to the dungeons. 

"Come along, you two," he said. "You'll be late for class." 

As they hurried along in his substantial wake, James muttered, "Sorry, Yaxley. It's just not going to happen." 

When they entered the Potions classroom, Madeleine turned away from James without another word, and went to stand near Remus instead, again bumping Peter out of the way. Eagerly, Peter hurried off to pair up with James. 

Remus seemed confused to find himself paired with the Slytherin girl. He was an odd, quiet boy, but not at all bad-looking, Madeleine thought. Bagging him wouldn't be quite the shocker James would have been, and she was disappointed about that, but he was a half-blood, and that was almost as good. She imagined his brown eyes, wide with astonishment, if she pushed him back across the desk and straddled him. 

They were working on a Wit-Sharpening potion that day, and as the lesson wore on, Madeleine began to think she was going to need to dose Remus with it. He seemed simply not to notice her advances. He was pleasant enough, and unfailingly polite, in his quiet way, but whenever she rested her hand on his arm, he just looked baffled. She tried turning up the heat a little, licking her lips, sucking suggestively on the tip of her wand, brushing him with her breasts, but nothing worked. It was almost as maddening as the hex itself. 

At the end of the lesson, she decided not to press the issue, giving it up as a bad job. She turned away from Remus, and was about to go up to lunch when Professor Slughorn called her up to his desk. 

"I'd like a word with you, Miss Yaxley, if you have a moment?" 

When she nodded, he invited her to pull up a chair next to the big, oak desk. 

"I want to discuss your recent behaviour, young lady," he began, looking unusually serious. "I overheard a little of your conversation with Mr Potter in the Entrance Hall, and I doubt anyone in this class missed that business just now with Mr Lupin. It's simply got to stop. Such behaviour is not appropriate in a school environment, especially considering your age." 

The hex made it almost impossible for Madeleine to sit still. Perhaps this was the best opportunity she would have to finish it, once and for all. Imagining the walrus mustache tickling between her thighs, she leaned closer to the old man, displaying an abundance of cleavage. 

"And how are you going to make me stop, Professor?" she asked, placing her palms flat on her knees and raising her skirt a little higher. "Are you going to lay me across that big old desk and spank me?" 

" _Miss Yaxley!_ " he cried, scandalised. "I am your teacher, and old enough to be your grandfather! You may be lovely girl, but this behaviour simply _cannot_ continue. You will cease making a scandal of yourself _at once_ , or else --" 

"Or else what, Professor?" she purred. "You'll tell old Headmaster Dumbles? Well, maybe he'll appreciate what I have to offer, if you don't." 

"Or _else_ ," continued Professor Slughorn, trying to pretend he had not heard her, "I will personally write a letter to your mother and see what she has to say about appropriate comportment in a well-bred young lady, and what it means to the honour of your family name," he finished firmly. 

She froze. Her mother would be horrified, and Madeleine was not sure whether she would believe about the hex if she told her about it now. Even if she did, what could her mother do about it? Hadn't Madeleine tried every imaginable way of breaking it already? No, it would never do for her mother to find out now. 

Feigning meekness, she apologised to Professor Slughorn, telling him it wouldn't happen again. He seemed to accept her word, probably because he didn't wish to know any more about the matter. She knew he hated personal confrontations; he would much rather be on good terms with everyone. Looking relieved, he sent her on her way. 

She headed up to lunch, her mind whirring. The only solution was to get herself fucked, and soon. 

She had briefly considered James and Remus's friend Sirius, who was an almost unfairly good-looking boy, and nearly as popular and loathed by the Slytherins as James himself. But he was a Black, even if he was in disfavour, and hadn't she already sworn to herself that she would never touch one of that family again? No, he wouldn't do at all. 

If only she could find someone who wouldn't blab it all over the school. Then everything could go back to normal. What kind of boy would do what she needed him to, and never tell? If only she could Obliviate him after, but she wasn't sure of her skill with Obliviation. It might not work at all, and then she would be in twice as much trouble, for trying to Obliviate someone without a license. What she really needed was someone who would not be believed, even if he did tell. 

* * *

James Potter looked up from his Potions book when the door opened. "What the hell happened to you, Pete?" he asked, making the other two look up from where they were studying, sprawled on their various beds. "We missed you at lunch. You look like you've just seen McGonagall in her knickers." 

Peter's normally well-behaved straw-coloured hair was sticking up at odd angles around his pale face. Both his mouth and eyes were wide open, but he looked as though the power of speech had deserted him. 

"What's up, Pete?" Remus asked, concerned. He got up and guided the shorter boy to a seat on his bed. 

"Maddy," said Peter hoarsely. 

"Maddy?" asked Sirius thickly from his bed, where he had been all day, nursing a cold. "You mean Madeleine Yaxley? Black hair? Slytherin?" 

Peter nodded. 

"What happened?" James asked again, setting his book aside. Clearly whatever had happened was much more important than his Potions essay. 

"I -- she -- we were -- I was just walking down the Charms corridor," Peter babbled. "Just walking, you know?" 

The other three nodded encouragingly, leaning closer with interest. 

"She was there. I don't know what she was doing. We were -- no one else was around. Anyway, I went to walk by her, and she said my name." 

"Your name?" asked Sirius, puzzled. 

"She did," Peter replied, nodding. "She said, 'do you have a second, Peter?' So I stopped, didn't I? Well, what else could I do?!" 

"Perfectly reasonable," murmured Remus. 

"And then -- _then_ \-- she _kissed_ me!" he gasped. 

" _What?!_ " cried Sirius, leaping from his bed. "Bloody hell! That's never happened to me!" 

"Well done, Pete!" grinned James, clapping him on the shoulder. "But really," he admonished. "A Slytherin?" He wasn't about to ruin Peter's moment by mentioning that it seemed like Madeleine Yaxley had been coming on to every boy at Hogwarts today. 

"No, no!" Peter cried. "That's not all!" 

Remus raised his eyebrows. "It's not?" he inquired. As far as he was concerned, a fourth year getting cornered and kissed was stop-the-presses news. 

Peter shook his head. "She grabbed my hand and took me into the Charms classroom, and locked the door after us." 

The other Marauders were all giving him quizzical looks by now, unsure exactly what he was trying to tell them. 

"She sat down on one of the desks, and she pulled her skirt up. I mean, all the way up!" He seemed freshly shocked by his own revelation. 

"Bloody hell!" declared Sirius again. "She showed you her knickers?" 

Again, Peter shook his head. "She wasn't even _wearing_ knickers." 

The room was immediately filled with exclamations of shock, dismay, and interest. 

"I could see -- everything." Peter closed his eyes, as if seeing it again. 

"Why in the name of Godric Gryffindor would she do a thing like that?" asked Remus. 

"I'm not so sure I want to hear any more of this story," Sirius said faintly. 

But Sirius was not going to get his wish. 

"She said I could touch her. Down there. If I wanted to. She said she liked it when boys touched her." 

"Did you?" asked James, his voice cracking slightly. 

Peter nodded. 

James was awed. "What was it like?" 

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sort of warm and wet and squashy, like the inside of someone's mouth." 

"Then what happened?" asked Remus, an expression of morbid curiosity on his face. 

Peter's face was lit with bafflement. "She started making these _noises_. She said she really liked what I was doing. I wasn't really _doing_ anything," he added as an afterthought. "Just sort of -- feeling around." 

Sirius was by now making some noises of his own, but these mainly consisted of gagging and declarations of disgust. 

"Then --" Here, Peter's face went from white to bright red. "Then -- she said she wanted me to put my -- you know -- _thing_ \-- in her girl place!" 

"You didn't!" exclaimed James with an look of shocked admiration. 

Peter took heart at James's expression. It was not often that he received admiration from the other boy. He nodded. 

Amid another round of cries of wonder and horror from the boys, Remus asked, "Did you like it?" 

Sirius ceased his feigned retching and shot Remus an unreadable expression. 

"I -- I guess I did," admitted Peter. "I sort of went off my head, I think. It all happened so fast. I mean, she was making those noises and saying how much she liked how I was fu -- what I was doing," he amended hastily, blushing all the more. "And then I -- well, you know -- finished. And she pushed me off her and pulled down her skirt and left." 

"Just like that?" asked Remus in amazement. 

"Just like that," confirmed Peter. 

James grasped his shoulder. "You are a man today, Peter my son," he said in tones of deepest respect. "Do not question your good fortune too closely; just glory in it." 

Sirius shook his head. "It sounds gross and messy to me. Not to mention embarrassing. I can't believe you did it with Madeleine Yaxley!" 

"I can't either," admitted Peter, a smile slowly blooming on his lips. "But I hope I get to do it again." 

  


~ THE END ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE (April 2016): I am planning to do a full re-write of this story soon, which I know can be so much better than it is. The re-write will be posted here, over the old version, but in a lot of ways will be an entirely new story. If you are interested in receiving notifications about the re-write, I recommend subscribing to this story. Wish me luck!


End file.
